


1942

by casecous



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 1942, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casecous/pseuds/casecous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1942 and Major Alenko and Lieutenant Commander Shepard spend one night together before Kaidan leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1942

Shepard leaned against the bar in the smoky jazz club, drinking a gin and tonic and enjoying the atmosphere. The room was full of soldiers, most of whom were happily drunk or huddled in dark corners with their partners. A handsome military officer across the room caught her eye at the same time she caught his. They held each other's gaze for the slightest moment and then resumed watching the musicians.

A few songs and an empty glass later, a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Mind if I sit here?" she heard, looking up to find the same officer addressing her.

"No. No, I don't," she said smiling at him. She could have sworn he blushed.

He caught the attention of the barkeep. "Another one for the lady and a whisky on the rocks for me, please."

"Yes, sir, coming right up," the barkeep replied.

"So, does the handsome officer have a name?" she asked him coyly.

"I'm Major Kaidan Alenko, ma'am," he replied, extending his hand, which she accepted. They held the gesture longer than necessary and they could have sworn they felt some sort of energy travel up their arms at the touch.

"Major, huh? I always appreciate a man in uniform." He blushed again, and she realized she liked making him do it. She smiled. "Most people call me Shepard."

"Shepard? First female commissioned officer of the U.S Navy-Shepard?"

She nodded and took a sip of the drink the barkeep had set down. "The one."

"I, uh, I didn't realize. I'm sorry, ma'am," he said, straightening his posture and putting on his military face.

"Relax, soldier. I came here to escape military formalities," she said gesturing to her dress. "I really love this music. It's why I come here," she said, leaning her head toward him, but not taking her eyes off the band.

"Yeah, me too," he replied, glancing over at her form leaning against the bar and tapping her foot to the music. He decided it was now or never and asked the question he had been meaning to since he came over. He extended his hand. "Can I have this dance, ma'am?"

Her foot stopped suddenly and she looked at his hand without taking it. "Oh, I really can't dance," she said.

"I'll lead you," he said, taking her hand and pulling her off the stool and onto the dance floor despite her protests. "It's a slow one anyway," he said, pulling her close and guiding her other hand to his shoulder.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the nearness of him, but she felt a little heady. She rested her cheek on his, enjoying the slight roughness and his faint smell of after-shave and whisky. Her eyes closed involuntarily and she accidentally stepped on his foot. She cringed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He laughed into her ear softly and her stomach tightened. "You're doing great."

The good thing about dancing to jazz was the length of the songs. Neither of them had felt this intimacy in a long time. Her feet adapted to following his for the most part and they swayed gently to the music.

"So are you stationed here, or on shore leave?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Shore leave, but I go back out tomorrow. It'll feel good to be back out there."

"I know what you mean. I wish I could be out there. Fighting on the front lines."

"What you do is important to a lot of people though, Shepard," he said, his voice quiet but firm. She met his eyes and realized he was being honest, a rarity when it came to her work.

"I know. I just… I feel like I could be doing a lot more."

He didn't know how to respond, so he simply pulled her in tighter and she was oddly comforted by his warmth and closeness. When he spoke again a few minutes later, his voice was full of admiration. "You know, I don't think I've ever met a woman like you," he said as he looked into her eyes and touched her jaw gently.

"Funny how things work out," she said quietly, keeping eye contact.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I've had a really enjoyable night so far. I like being around you, Kaidan, and you leave tomorrow."

"Yeah," he agreed sadly. "In another life, Shepard," he said, drawing her in close again. They stayed that way for a while. Swaying slowly to the music and making small conversation off and on over the music and sounds of glasses clinking. 

"Would you like to come back to my place for coffee?" she whispered in his ear after a comfortable amount of silence had passed.

There was long pause and for a moment she was afraid he would say no. "Yeah, I'd like that," his voice thick.

At his answer, she dropped her hand from his shoulder and pulled him away from the dance floor and out into the starry night. The jazz music faded as they walked silently hand-in-hand to her apartment.

They didn't get very far in the door before her lips were on his, kissing him hungrily. The coffee forgotten, or never really meant for in the first place. She pressed him against the wall and her fingers fumbled to unbutton his shirt. She pulled off his uniform, letting it fall to the floor. Then his hands were in her hair, his lips on her neck, distracting her as she unbuckled his belt. He bit her neck gently, making her fingers slips from the button on his pants. Her fingers worked more urgently, letting his pants drop to the floor as well, until he was only in his shorts and a white undershirt.

Pulling away from him, she took his arm and dragged him from the hallway into the bedroom. The door shut behind them and he pushed her against it. He looked into her eyes to make sure she was still okay with this and she interrupted his gaze by kissing him again and tugging off his shirt. He reached down to her legs and his fingers gently brushed against her skin all the way to her hips as he pulled her dress over her head slowly.

She pushed him toward the bed, the rest of their clothes left in a trail of their footsteps, and she fell onto him. She grinded her hips into his and they groaned from the pressure. Their hands and lips continued to explore each other, eliciting soft moans of pleasure. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her from her jaw to her breasts where his lips and tongue lingered. His fingers brushed the inside of her thighs and then between her legs. She struggled to keep her breathing steady.

Unable to resist any longer, his lips found hers again and he sheathed himself inside her as she tightened around him. "Kaidan," she moaned in response as she grasped his hair.

"Shepard," he murmured, looking into her eyes and thrusting maddeningly slowly. Despite their heavy breathing, it remained steady as they rocked together rhythmically. She arched her back, still keeping her eyes locked and his, and brought her hips up to meet his, lengthening his pleasure. As though she could feel the desperation he carried of a man's last night on leave, she grabbed his hips and deliberately tightened around him again, feeling him fill her completely. She dug her fingers into his back and he groaned again as his control loosened and his head dropped to bury his face in her hair. She rolled him onto his back and her lips hovered over his as she took control of the pace and the friction. He brought his lips up to meet hers urgently, their tongues intertwining. She quickened the rise and fall of her hips on him and their breathing grew less steady as the tension built with their movements.

In a final groan of pleasure, they released, crying out and collapsing onto one another. Their chests rose and fell with each other as they lay there, unwilling to move. Kaidan's hands gently rubbed circles on her back and her fingers played with the waves of his hair.

She rolled off him and rested her head on his chest. They were silent for a while.

"I won't be here in the morning." His voice carried a sadness that it hadn't at the club.

"I know," she said quietly.

They exchanged no more words and she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later she awoke to the sound of him shuffling to get his clothes on in the dark.

"Kaidan?" she mumbled, sitting up slightly to lean on her arm. She felt the bed sink from his weight and his warm hand touched her cheek.

"Hey, Shepard." His thumb brushed against her skin. "Go back to sleep," he said gently.

"When this is over," she started. "Or even before. If you ever need a place to come back to…I'm gonna be waiting for you." Her voice broke slightly.

He leaned down to kiss her one last time. When he pulled away, he drew a shaky breath. "I'll be here." And then he was gone.


End file.
